Un café al mes
by HikariCaelum
Summary: Una promesa mensual. Una estudiante con un desastre de padre que busca su propio paraíso. Un médico presionado que no quiere desaprovechar la vida que no tienen los fantasmas. Lluvia, calor y café con dos cucharadas de azúcar. [Para Japiera por su cumpleaños]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece. Este fic es para _Japiera_ por su cumpleaños, _¡felicidades!_

**Aclaraciones:** Esto ha sido un experimento. Se compone de trozos de conversaciones, una cada mes, y _solo tiene diálogo_. Para que no resulte confuso es _siempre Sora la primera_ que habla y Jou el siguiente.

* * *

.

**Un café al mes**

.

_Marzo_

—No te veo muy contento, Jou. ¿Por qué? Deberías estar ilusionado con el trabajo que te han ofrecido en el hospital.

—Lo estoy, claro que sí. Pero... es en otra ciudad. Cuesta dejarlo todo atrás. Ya me pasó cuando fui a la universidad antes que vosotros.

—Lo entiendo. Sientes que te alejas de los demás, ¿no?

—Sí. No solo lo siento, sé que es así. Cada vez podré veros menos. No estaré al día de vuestras vidas, cuando nos reunamos no sabré de qué hablar e irá empeorando.

—Hagamos una cosa. Una vez al mes vendrás, visitarás a tu familia y quedarás conmigo para tomar un café. Yo me encargaré de contarte la vida de todos. ¿Te parece bien?

—Gracias, Sora.

_Abril_

—Un café con leche, por favor. ¡Ah! Y dos cucharadas de azúcar. Bueno, como te decía… Por mucho que estudio me cuesta que me entre en la cabeza. He probado diferentes técnicas, haciendo resúmenes, subrayando o copiando términos importantes. Nada parece funcionar.

—A mí cuando me pasaba eso recurría a algo que parece tonto pero siempre me ayudaba.

—¿El qué? Oh, vamos, ¿te da vergüenza?

—Un poco.

—Que a estas alturas puedas avergonzarte de algo conmigo es un poco insultante.

—Bueno, vale. Pero no te rías. Lo que hacía era grabarme a mí mismo repitiendo en voz alta los resúmenes. Para empezar repasaba al leerlo y después escuchaba las grabaciones muchas veces, así se queda mejor. Incluso llegué a ponérmelas mientras dormía.

—Nunca se me había ocurrido, suena bastante bien. Probaré a hacerlo. Es una asignatura importante, lo sé, pero no puedo evitar aburrirme muchísimo.

—A mí me ha pasado a veces, si no te gusta tienes que esforzarte el doble y ya está.

—Haces que suene fácil pero no lo es.

—Ni tampoco tan difícil como tú lo ves. La fuerza de voluntad se ejercita, ¿sabes?

—Supongo que tienes razón, Jou. Sueles tenerla.

—Casi tantas veces como las que la tienes tú.

_Mayo_

—¿Cómo te va en el hospital? Debe ser complicado salir al mundo exterior. Aunque sea ya adulta no me sentiré así del todo hasta que no deje de depender del dinero de mis padres.

—No tengo de qué quejarme. O no debería hacerlo.

—Todos tenemos derecho a quejarnos a veces.

—Yo, en teoría, no. Mi padre es mi jefe así que se supone que no temo a los despidos y espero tranquilamente los ascensos. Es lo que creen mis compañeros de trabajo.

—Si has llegado a donde estás no es por nada. Te he visto esforzarte año tras año para ser el mejor.

—A veces eso no es suficiente, Sora. La suerte es importante y yo la he tenido. Pero más de una vez pienso que me gustaría irme bien lejos, a alguna pequeña clínica donde nadie me conozca.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Mi familia. No soporto cada conversación con ellos. Siempre sale el tema de tal o cual médico famoso al que tengo que igualar. O de que nunca se ha terminado de estudiar la medicina, porque hay avances cada minuto. Para ellos no seré lo suficientemente bueno nunca.

—No deberías dejar que te presionen. O, al menos, no te estreses por lo que digan.

—Lo intento, pero no puedo.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, para mí ya eres lo bastante bueno. Siempre lo has sido.

—Sí, eso me consuela. Tu opinión me importa mucho.

_Junio_

—No me apetece hablar del tema. No hagas caso de mis ojos rojos.

—Vamos, dime qué ha pasado. No te quedes callada. ¿Sabes que no se me da bien rellenar los silencios? Me pongo nervioso y digo tonterías. Un día le confesé a un compañero que me hacía pis de miedo hasta los doce años, lo peor es que me escuchó el resto de mi clase. Qué bien, al menos te he sacado una sonrisa.

—Eres bueno, Jou. Puede que demasiado.

—¿Eso significa que me lo vas a decir?

—Mi padre no me llamó para contarme que le han dado un premio.

—¿Y eso no te pone contenta?

—No. No quiero que gane algo y lo celebre por ahí sin acordarse de que tiene una hija. Me enteré por un periódico.

—Sora, querer a alguien implica aceptarle como es. Tú le quieres y, aunque te decepcione a veces, seguirás haciéndolo. Estás orgullosa de él.

—Sí, lo estoy.

—Entonces deja de estar triste. Si él se olvida de llamarte siempre puedes acordarte tú por los dos.

—¿Y si yo también me olvido? ¿Qué pasará entonces?

—Pues que yo te lo recordaré.

_Julio_

—Me alegra que hayas llegado sin problemas. Pensé que con el temporal los trenes no saldrían.

—Llueve a mares ahí fuera. No había visto una tormenta así desde el año pasado, se inundó entera mi casa y fue un desastre. Mi compañero de piso solo gritaba. Me hubiera gustado que estuvieras allí. No para que te mojaras, claro. Lo digo porque siempre haces que me serene cuando me pongo nervioso. Porque sí, yo también chillaba. Demasiado agudo para sonar masculino, debo añadir.

—Es divertido imaginarlo, creo que conozco bien tus gritos. A mí también me hubiera gustado estar.

—No pienso bien bajo presión, ya lo sabes.

—Nadie lo hace, Jou. Aunque lo finjan. Los que sí consiguen actuar es porque se dejan llevar por impulsos. Algunas veces acertados y otras no tanto.

—Pues tú sí lo consigues. Pareces mantener la cabeza fría y haces que yo me relaje.

—Es bueno que cause esa impresión, pero no por ello cierto. La diferencia es que los chillidos de histerismo solo los suelto en mi cabeza.

—Me gustaría poder hacer lo mismo. Tal vez podrías enseñarme.

—Cuando quieras.

—Siempre quiero.

_Agosto_

—¿No prefieres un té con hielo, Jou? Como quieras. Yo no podría beber algo caliente con el calor que hace. Koushiro suele hacer lo mismo que tú y Mimi ha empezado a imitarle. Es gracioso ver cómo le copia en cosas para intentar que despegue los ojos de su ordenador de vez en cuando.

—Supongo que Koushiro no se da cuenta de nada. No soy un experto en esos temas pero creo que hasta yo notaría algo raro.

—Es complicado. Ella siempre va cambiando de gustos así que supongo que por eso no le ha extrañado. O puede que simplemente se guarde las cosas.

—¿Crees que algún día se armará de valor para decirle algo? Ya son mayorcitos.

—Creo que algún día ella se cansará de ser sutil.

—¿Quieres decir que buscará a otro? Porque a Mimi nunca le ha gustado tener que esperar si quiere algo.

—No. De ser otro chico lo pensaría, pero no con Koushiro. Creo que ella al final le gritará lo que siente y él no tendrá más remedio que corresponderla.

—Vaya, Sora. No lo haces sonar muy romántico.

—Es que no lo es. En las historias más románticas es el chico el que lucha por la chica y no al revés. Princesas, caballeros en corceles blancos y esas cosas.

—Los cuentos pueden cambiar. Además, él sí siente algo por ella. Estoy seguro.

—Yo también. Por eso digo que no tendrá más remedio. Porque por mucho que después vayan a pelear o tenga que aguantar los caprichos de Mimi... Bueno, él será feliz. Y se asegurará de que ella lo sea.

—Cada uno tiene su propia idea del paraíso. Les tengo envidia.

—Yo también. Mi propio Edén solo está perdido entre miles de pensamientos en mi cabeza.

—Algún día lo encontrarás.

_Septiembre_

—¿Estás bien? Parece que lleves sin dormir una semana.

—Más o menos es lo que llevo, al menos del tirón. Tengo demasiadas horas de sueño atrasadas.

—¿Por el trabajo? También es importante descansar, Jou. Al final no podrás rendir bien.

—No es porque me exploten o yo me explote a mí mismo, no más de lo habitual. Es por otra cosa aunque sí está relacionada con el hospital.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

—He estado tratando a una paciente con una extraña enfermedad, aquí en Japón se han dado más de trescientos casos, pero en el resto de mundo menos. Lo terrible es que... ella no siente nada. No nota el dolor.

—¿Tan malo es eso? Es decir, si se cae no se hará daño, por ejemplo.

—Sora, ella no siente dolor pero eso no es bueno. Llegó al hospital con grandes quemaduras y hematomas porque no se da cuenta de que se los hace. ¿Entiendes el peligro que corre?

—Tampoco nota el calor o el frío, ¿no?

—Exacto. Ni otras cosas. No siente las caricias.

—Vaya, es terrible. Casi como si se tratase de un fantasma.

—Eso mismo pensé yo. Su novio ha estado con ella, triste, le he visto besarla y que ella ni se inmute. No puede notar nada. Siempre habrá un velo que los separará. Y el chico al final se ha marchado porque ella se lo ha pedido. Me dijo que debe estar sola, que es la única manera de que su enfermedad no haga daño a nadie más.

—No tiene dolor físico, pero mucho emocional. Me hace pensar en la suerte que tengo simplemente por sentir cosas.

—A mí también. Y en las oportunidades que tengo ante mis narices y no aprovecho.

_Octubre_

—Mientras venía hacía aquí he estado pensando en lo que me dijiste el otro día por teléfono.

—¿El qué? ¿Lo de por qué no me gusta hablar por correo? Es que lo veo tan impersonal... ¡No te rías de mí!

—No me refería a eso. Aunque ahora que lo dices deberías ir modernizándote. Por suerte nosotros tenemos una buena tarifa del móvil y podemos charlar lo que queramos, pero hay veces que no se puede.

—Ya, ya. Sí que hablo con otras personas por correo, pero contigo prefiero el teléfono. Bueno, ¿en qué pensabas?

—Ah, pues en todo lo que hemos vivido. Ya sabes. El viaje a lugares desconocidos, cuando te salvé de que te ahogaras, cuando tú me salvaste a mí actuando como un buen líder...

—Me acuerdo de ello a menudo. También de que pedí que te comieran a ti en lugar de a mí. ¡Es terrible! No me lo tengas en cuenta, Sora, era un niño. Ahora actuaría diferente.

—Tranquilo, sé que en realidad no hubieras dejado que eso pasara. Me da nostalgia acordarme de todo eso. También de cuando me abriste los ojos en aquella cueva.

—Fue más Yamato. Yo solo terminé lo que él empezó.

—Sí. Pero tus palabras fueron las que me acabaron de despertar.

—Bueno, me alegro de que sea así. Tú siempre me ayudaste mucho. No es ningún secreto que me sentí bastante inútil a ratos.

—Creo que no te ves con claridad a ti mismo. Siempre has sido el más responsable de todos, siempre nos has cuidado.

—Tú eres la madre del grupo, la que de verdad nos cuidaba.

—Un buen trabajo en equipo entonces.

—Cierto. El mundo necesita más gente prudente como nosotros. En especial nuestros impulsivos amigos.

_Noviembre_

—Es raro. No sé bien qué contarte porque ya lo sabes todo. Es lo que tiene hablar tan a menudo. Te podría explicar lo que cené ayer, que es lo único que no te he dicho. Pero seguramente pondrías cara de consternación.

—Prometo controlarme. ¿Qué cenaste?

—Huevos fritos.

—Y, ¿qué hay de raro...? Ah, ya sé a qué te refieres. ¿Qué les echaste?

—Salsa picante. Sí, lo sé. Es un insulto para nuestra cultura gastronómica.

—Pues la verdad es que sí. Pero con los años he aprendido que a la gente le encanta romper las reglas. No me siento cómodo con ello, desde luego, aunque ya no me escandaliza. No tanto al menos.

—Si lo dijeras sin reírte sonaría más convincente.

—Es imposible mantener esta conversación sin reírme.

—¿Qué cenaste tú?

—Una sopa instantánea, no tenía ganas de cocinar nada. Y mientras comía vi un capítulo de una serie que me gusta bastante. Sherlock. Supongo que sabrás cuál digo.

—Sí, creo que sí. Aunque no la he visto nunca. No te pega a ti ver esas cosas, no me preguntes por qué. ¿Está bien la serie?

—Te la recomiendo entonces. Y, para que lo sepas, no todo mi mundo se reduce a la medicina. Pensabas que solo veía cosas como House, ¿no?

—En realidad no. Más bien creía que no veías la tele. Sé que no todo tiene que girar en torno a tu profesión, sino no estarías aquí sentado hablando con una futura diseñadora.

—No veo demasiado nada, mi trabajo tiene horarios cambiantes. Y, aunque todo se redujera a que soy médico... seguiría viniendo a charlar contigo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque hicimos una promesa. Sonará tonto, pero yo nunca he roto ninguna. Y no quiero empezar a hacerlo.

—No suena tonto. Suena a Jou.

—Me lo tomaré como un cumplido.

—Lo es.

—Gracias. Me gustaría devolverte el halago pero soy un desastre para eso. ¿Te vale con que te diga que tienes la piel bien cuidada?

—Me vale.

—Pues lo digo. Tienes la piel bien cuidada. Y muy bonita.

_Diciembre_

—Te he traído algo. Te lo doy ahora y no con los demás mañana porque no le he comprado nada a nadie. Son demasiados, no tengo tantas ideas ni dinero. Es una tontería, pero quería tener un detalle contigo

—Es gracioso porque yo he pensado lo mismo. Toma.

—Oh, no tenías que molestarte... ¡Qué bien huele! Gracias por la colonia.

—No las des. Gracias a ti. De hecho, estaba pensando en comprarme una pluma nueva, así que tu regalo me viene muy bien.

—Creí que lo mejor para ti era algo útil. Ahora que eres un doctor importante necesitas algo elegante con lo que escribir.

—Tienes razón, como siempre.

—Me ha encantado tu regalo, de verdad. Acércate para que pueda darte un abrazo. Feliz Navidad.

—Feliz Navidad, Sora.

_Enero_

—Hola. ¿Qué vas a tomar? Bueno, ya me lo imagino. Yo quiero un vaso de agua, no me quedaré mucho.

—Sora, una vez me preguntaste por qué siempre pido café caliente, sin importar la estación del año. ¿Te digo la verdad? Lo pido caliente porque solo me gusta así. Y en la promesa que hicimos dijimos que tomaríamos juntos café. Me da tanto miedo que la olvidemos que intento cambiarla lo menos posible. En teoría, las cosas rutinarias se asientan más en nosotros y las echamos de menos, pero los cambios conllevan a más cambios.

—¿Por qué no eres valiente y confías? No van a cambiar las cosas si nosotros no queremos.

—No soy valiente, nunca lo he sido. Si quieres alguien que lo sea deberías buscar a Tai. No te enfades, no iba con segundas.

—Tai no es siempre valiente, porque no se puede tener valor para todo y menos al mismo tiempo. Y tú no eres tan sincero como se supone.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga?

—La razón por la que no me llamas ya. Lo que te ha llevado a dejar de contestarme al teléfono.

—Hay cosas que es mejor guardarse uno mismo.

—¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir? ¿Es tu excusa para decenas de llamadas sin recibir?

—Sí. Como te he dicho, es lo mejor. No, Sora, no te vayas... Está bien. Adiós.

_Febrero_

—No sé por qué he venido. No voy a gastar más energías en intentar mantener el contacto con alguien a quien no le importo.

—Aún no lo entiendes. El problema es todo lo contrario. Me asusté cuando echaba de menos tus llamadas casi diarias, cuando esperaba ansioso a un descanso para hablar contigo aunque fueran unos minutos. Ya te dije que soy un cobarde.

—Claro que lo entiendo. Ya sabía que era por eso.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. Pero sigo pensando lo mismo. No te importo lo suficiente si un estúpido miedo puede hacer que dejes de hablarme.

—¿Cómo puedo demostrarte que sí me importas? Que, de hecho, me importas demasiado como para seguir siendo tu amigo.

—Ya sabes cómo. Ven aquí.

—Espera. ¿Eres consciente de que no habrá marcha atrás? ¿De que si no sale bien no podremos seguir siendo amigos como antes? Sabes por experiencia que es cierto, que todo cambiará. Te necesito demasiado como para perderte.

—Y yo a ti. Pero también sé que merece la pena intentarlo. Ya no somos unos niños.

—Entonces, si estás segura, ven. Te advierto que cuando te coja no volveré a soltarte. Menos aún si me sonríes así.

—No quiero que lo hagas, Jou. Y si me sueltas seré yo quien te coja a ti.

—Es una promesa. Como la de nuestros cafés mensuales. Te aseguro que la cumpliré.

.

* * *

Querida Japi, espero que lo hayas disfrutado. Estuve dando muchas vueltas a qué fic podría regalarte y al final me decidí por usar el Joura porque hay poco de ellos. El detalle de que Jou vea Sherlock es porque sé que te gusta.

Eres una persona genial, siempre siento que aprendo cosas cuando hablo contigo y me gusta tu optimismo. Sigue siendo siempre como eres (aunque suene cliché la frase, lo digo de corazón). Espero que disfrutes mucho de tu día. ¡Felicidades!


End file.
